Stuart's Little Habit
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Stuart has a small habit of biting his lip and Robbie doesn't even think the man is aware he's doing it. He's also not aware of what kind of reaction it stirs out of his fellow detective. M/M.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So this isn't my best work BUT I love this pairing and thanks to Sarah (pamplemoussex.x) coming back to the archive, it's been reignited and I just don't want it to ever leave our tiny little archive. It was one of my original OTP's so expect to see them a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Stuart's Little Habit]<strong>

* * *

><p>Stuart was a lip biter.<p>

He always did it. There wasn't a particular mood or situation that caused him to do it. The elder detective had come to the conclusion that it was a natural habit that the blonde haired detective didn't even know he was doing most of the time. He also wasn't aware of what reaction he stirred out of his fellow detective every time he did it.

Every time Robbie looked over and saw those plump peach lips being tortured by those pearly whites, he felt a swirling in the pit of his stomach and felt the overwhelming urge to lean over to replace Stuart's teeth with his own. The mental image of sinking his teeth into the kissable lips, that had been challenging his allegiance to women for months now, was enough to drag a groan from his lips as he worked late that Friday evening.

Everyone but Robbie had gone home for the weekend because, as always, he was behind on his paperwork and had decided that tonight was the night to catch up. He preferred working alone and it also meant that Burke couldn't yell at him for the cooler of beer resting at his feet so that he didn't have to keep moving between his desk and the fridge.

"I've just installed new software on that machine so don't you dare spill that beer," a warning voice said behind him causing him to jump, the liquid slightly spilling over which caused him to wince before turning to glare at the younger man. However, all threats of violence and words of anger disappeared from his mind.

Stuart seemed obviously stressed today. One corner of his crisp white shirt was untucked, the tie usually tight around his neck was loosened a few inches, his top button undone and the long sleeves to his shirt were clumsily rolled up to his elbow. Shock coursed through Robbie's body because Stuart rarely ever had a hair our of place but at the same time, it wasn't the obvious state of disarray that had caught his attention. It was the obvious abuse to the lower lip. Robbie raised from his seat slightly, his gaze not leaving the man's lip as he took a small step towards the other man.

The area around the wound was still plump and the peachy shade of pink that made Robbie wonder if the man used a tinted lip balm but the area that often went through the torture no longer wasn't. It was a mix of purple and blues to indicate slight bruising and the top curve of the lower lip was tinted red that indicated Stuart had managed to draw blood at one spot. "Do you even -" the words disappeared again when Stuart's little pink tongue slipped out of his mouth to run along the length of his lip, the red tint disappearing along but a slight glittering of saliva remained. Robbie groaned, his eyes closing as his grip tightened on his can of beer.

Putting the can down on the table, Robbie slowly advanced towards Stuart with a soft smile on his face. Pinning the younger man against the wall, his hips keeping Stuart in place as he moved his hand up to the younger detective's face as he rested his thumb just below the curve of his bottom lip so that he could apply slightly pressure, moving the lip slightly so the wound was more visible. He couldn't help but feel a kick to his stomach when Stuart hissed because of the forced pain. "Why do you do this to yourself when you know it's going to hurt?" He asked the younger man, his thumb tracing along the bottom lip before he moved back to the wound.

"I don't even notice I'm doing it most of the time," Stuart whispered looking over at him, a small smile on his face as he shrugged his shoulders. "You realise some people enjoy the small pain such as this as it helps remind them that they're alive and I genuinely think we need that, at some point, in our career," he pointed out causing Robbie to laugh as he shook his head before leaning in slightly, his lips a few inches away from Stuart's meaning he could feel the minute hitch in Stuart's breathing.

"You realise," he whispered as his thumb moved slightly up to rub against the cut and he couldn't help but imagine the slight sting that shot through Stuart's lip but he continued talking without acknowledging it, "that there are much more effective ways of feeling alive, right?" Instinctively he moved his hips slightly as if trying to make his stance more comfortable but it had a much larger effect on Stuart as the man growled low in his throat, his head falling back against the wall as his hands reached out to grab Robbie's hips – unsure if he wanted to keep the man still so that he couldn't feel the obvious arousal moving or so that the heat would just remain in one place.

"Oh really," Robbie couldn't help but smile at the change of pitch in Stuart's voice as he brought his head back up so that he could look the older detective in the eye, his position now changing as he tried to pull himself as far back from Robbie as he could, "and what other ways would you be talking about, Robbie?" The tongue slipped out again, saliva dampening the sore point on his lip as he moved his own gaze down to the other man's lips indicating that he knew exactly what other ways Robbie were talking about.

Deciding that words weren't going to be enough, or not his style, to describe what his methods were so he just grinned before he leant into the other man and pressed a haste kiss to the younger man's lips. Running his tongue along the length of the lower lip, he stopped at the sore and focused his attention on that spot for a few moments. The metallic taste of the blood mingling with the taste that was solely Stuart caused him to groan against his lips, his hands reaching up to tighten his grip on Stuart's shirt as he nibbled at the spot on the opposite end of Stuart's lips before leaning back. "Robbie," the man whispered breathlessly as he looked over at the man, "please promise me that this isn't one of your games." He demanded suddenly sobering up as he reached up to wrap his hands around Robbie's wrists, the hands still clutching to his shirt as Robbie shook his head and leant their foreheads together.

"No joke. Just finally seeing sense," he promised before moving his hands up so that they were hooked around his face. "So you mentioned something about installing software," he said with a massive grin, "does that mean the cameras are down?" His own teeth biting into his lower lip with his eyebrow raised trying to look as seductive as possible but he could sense Stuart's laughter before it even happened.

"You do realise you're a pervert, yeah?"

"No." Robbie said running his hand through the blonde man's hair, tugging it slightly so his head tipped backwards baring that pale column of skin that Robbie had dreamed about touching for god knows how long. "I would be a pervert," leaning in he pressed his lips to Stuart's pulse point, "if I asked for a copy of the tape so that I could re-live it over and over..." He whispered in Stuart's ear before nipping his lobe lightly before returning back to teasing his pulse point.

Stuart's arms went round his back, his hands clutching onto the other man's shirts as he breathed heavily due to the torture happening to his neck. "Who says you'd need to have a tape to re-live anything?" He whispered as he felt Robbie's hands slip down his back so that they could grab hold of his rear, squeezing the cheeks slightly before pushing their hips flush against each other so that both their arousals were obvious to the other as well as themselves.

"You better not be making promises that you don't plan on keeping, Stuart, because I don't plan on letting you take this back," he whispered against the man's neck, one of his hands slipping round the front to slowly undo the button to his trousers, manipulating the fly enough so that he could slip his hand in and grope his new found lover. Stuart gasped against Robbie's ear, his head rolling back again as he moved his hips allowing Robbie more access. Robbie grinned as he teased kisses up the column of his neck before nipping at his jaw, increasing the pressure on Stuart's length slightly as he looked into his eyes. "Promise me," he whispered into Stuart's ear, his tongue lining the curve as his movement on Stuart's penis stopped.

The cease of movement caused Stuart to groan but he turned his head slightly to the side so that he was looking at Robbie, his smile soft as he nodded his head. "I promise, Robbie. This means som..." his words were cut off by Robbie aggressively attaching his lips against Stuart's, his spare hand reaching up to tangle itself amongst his blonde curls as the other hand continued sliding up and down his hardened length. "Rob..." He grunted against the man's lips, desperate to point out that this wasn't the place for this kind of situation but his words were cut off when Robbie's thumb slowly teased his slit causing him to whimper with need. "I need you," he admitted knowing that as much as he'd love to take this slow and torture each other with teasing kisses and foreplay, he just wanted to feel Robbie inside of him.

Smiling, Robbie released his hold before taking hold of the man's hand and leading him into one of the interrogation rooms. "Is this good enough for you?" He asked as he pushed Stuart up against the back of the door, his lips back on his so that his tongue could tease the split lip once more – reminding him of how he'd got his courage up to start this. Capturing Robbie's lip between his teeth, he bit down hard before releasing his hold and pushing Robbie away as he shook his head.

"No. I need..." He took a step forwards and undid Robbie's trousers, allowing them to fall to the floor, as he slipped his hands beneath the boxers and used his fingertips to tease the flesh there, "...no, I want this." He pressed a kiss to his lover's lips before taking a step back and sliding his own trousers down before hooking his hand around Robbie's neck and kissing him again, his hips purposefully rubbing against Robbie's through the thin material of their boxers. Robbie groaned before gathering Stuart up in his arms and resting him on the end of the table.

Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of the simple grey boxers, Robbie looked over at Stuart and whispered, "last chance," praying that the man wouldn't take it, praying that he'd stay there and allow Robbie to continue loving him the way he knew they both wanted. Sitting up, Stuart wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pressed a kiss to his lips which Robbie took as a silent yes, sliding the boxers down his leg before reaching into his trouser pockets and pulled out a bottle of lube. Leaning back, Stuart raised his eyebrow which just caused Robbie to shrug his shoulders. He'd been having this fantasy for months and had been prepared just as long. "Hey, I've wanted this for longer than you can imagine."

"You could have just asked, you know," Stuart pointed out pressing another kiss to the man's lips, dragging him down on top of him as he moved to lie down on the table. Robbie couldn't help but grin at how casually Stuart said that but he knew that if he'd have just randomly told Stuart that he loved him, feelings all triggered by one stupid natural habit, then he'd have probably been laughed out of the bullpen. Robbie decided not to comment but nipped at the man's lip before slowly covering his fingers with lube. "Have you done..." Stuart started to ask but the pursed his lips together as if wondering if he wanted to know the answer and Robbie didn't really give him one before his lips were back on Stuart's, the tip of his finger circling the muscles there before slipping in gently causing Stuart to wince slightly in pain but when Robbie bit down hard on his neck, the pain was forgotten as he gasped in pleasure. "Robbie," he cried out as he inched his whole finger in slowly, his lips pressing against any bare flesh he could get hold of – regretting the decision of not stripping him from his shirt but also remembering that the table was metal and probably cold.

Deciding to stop thinking about other things, Robbie turned his attention back to Stuart and slowly worked a second finger into him with a soft scissoring action. Stuart, much to his approval, was lying back on the table, his head tipped back at an angle as he squirmed about on the table, struggling to breath. However, what caught Robbie's attenion was the warm red blush that didn't just cover his cheeks. No, the deep red flush had worked it's way down his neck and below the material of his shirt. Reaching out, he used his free hand to undo the buttons to see just how far the blush went. Revealing the man's pale chest, he couldn't help but groan as the red warmth spread right down to the hair dusting the skin just below his belly button and he rested his head against the flesh there. "You're beautiful," he whispered into the flesh, aware of Stuart's paranoia of his "excess flab" compared to the other male detective's that they saw down in the gym but Robbie didn't see it. Stuart was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

"You being lovey-dovey with your finger up my ass is really awkward," Stuart answered but Robbie could hear the teasing in his voice so he just slid his fingers out before reaching up and pressing a kiss to the man's lips.

"Can I be lovey-dovey now?"

"No," the man whispered sitting up as he reached for the lube just tossed on the table next to his hip and slamming it down against the man's chest, a smile on his face as he purposefully nibbled at his lip. He knew the effect he'd desired had been achieved when Robbie groaned and clumsily fumbled with the cap to the lube, popping it open so that he could coat himself with the cold gel before throwing it down onto the floor. Wrapping the man's arms around his waist, he slowly entered and kept his hands on the man's face so that he couldn't lie back down.

"I want to see you," he explained taking in the way Stuart's pupils' dilated, the way his jaw slackened slightly and the way his breathing was irregular as he tried to stay relaxed so that it wouldn't hurt. "You are beautiful," he reaffirmed before pushing all the way in so that he was completely sheathed by Stuart's heat, the man's head tipping back despite Robbie holding it in his hands as he called out the man's name loudly. Robbie didn't allow the man long to become adjusted to the feel of him inside, he pulled back out before reaching up and pressing a kiss to the man's lips before forcing himself back in with one smooth thrust.

During the preparation, Robbie had missed that one spot on purpose and now that he was thrusting into his lover, he made sure that he hit the spot and couldn't help but smile smugly when Stuart's whole body arched with pleasure, Robbie's name being called out in a grunt as his hands reached up to tighten on the edges of the metal table. Despite their lack of foreplay and having just started, Stuart could feel that familiar knot forming in the pit of his stomach so lying back down on the table, he slipped his hand – deliberately slow knowing that Robbie wouldn't help but watch – down his stomach before sliding his hand down his length, running it up and down slowly.

Robbie felt the movement before knowing what was happening and couldn't help but groan, his actions stopping momentarily as he witnessed something so simple as Stuart masturbating, before thrusting in harder than he intended before closing his hand around that of Stuart's allowing Stuart to keep control. Together, they worked up a pattern of stroking and thrusting causing both of their breathings to be haggard, their bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat from the exertion before Stuart attempted his best to sit up, still stroking himself.

Leaning into Robbie, he pressed a kiss to his lips and Robbie could feel the grin as he whispered "come with me," before biting down hard on Robbie's lower lip. Robbie had been near the edge any way but that one small little action had him reaching the end as his seed filled Stuart and he felt a warmth wash across his stomach showing that they had come together. Curling his fingers around Stuart's neck, he tried to control his breathing as he rested his forehead against Stuart's and smiled causing a sharp pain to shoot across his lip. He winced in pain before reaching up to press his fingertips there, pulling them away and seeing that Stuart had managed to draw blood. Smiling, Stuart leant over and lapped at the wound with his tongue.

"It's a natural habit," he whispered moving away, his own lip back beneath his teeth and Robbie just groaned as he realised that he was going to be sporting a hard on every time Stuart bit down on his lip.


End file.
